Over Possessive
by TotalAlias
Summary: He should ask permission or something before he gets all...I don't know...with my servant! Then I could just tell him no. And he wouldn't go on draping himself over Gil all the time. Because, as his master, I do not approve.


**I don't know about this one. I didn't have any homework today so I wrote this fic that's been bugging me for a while. The full stream-of-consciousness is really hard, and I'm afraid I stretched the length too much for the original idea, thus putting Oz out of character. WHY IS OZ SO DIFFICULT? But I hope I did a decent job.**

**Soundtracks: 1st) Wake Up Call - Maroon 5, 2nd) Breakable - Ingrid Michaelson**

**If I owned Pandora Hearts, I would give Ozbert moer screentime (I'm running out of ideas for these. Anybody got a clever one for me?). I don't own Pandora Hearts! I wish I did!**

* * *

How could he?

I don't believe this!

And right in front of me!

How dare he?

That Vincent! He was all over him!

Why was he touching him like that? They're brothers! That's gross!

All cuddling on his arm...eew! And Gil didn't do a thing to stop him! He just let it happen like 'Oh this is normal.' Whatever!

"That's just how Vince is" he says. Well 'Vince' is nasty!

And since when does Gil call him 'Vince'? He's nicknamed him? He doesn't have a nickname for me.

Well...my name's kinda one syllable...but that's not the point! They're too close! Way too close for brothers.

Why are they so close? How did Vincent come to be so close to him without me knowing?

Gil started living with Vincent and the Nightrays while I was gone...so then? It must have been. What happened?

Why is Gil attached to him? Is Gil attached to him? Or is Vincent just attached to him?

And Gil, he _forgot _Vincent.

He doesn't even have any memories of him before 10 years ago! He has no memories before me.

But...technically, he only has five years worth of memories of me. Plus 10 years of pain and hardship because of me. And the only one who was there for him through that was... Vincent.  
So I guess I owe him. For being the one keeping Gil together while I was the one tearing him apart.

I owe him.

But I don't owe him Gil! That'll never happen! Never! Gil is mine! Not his!

He should ask permission or something before he gets all...I don't know...with _my _servant! Then I could just tell him no. And he wouldn't go on draping himself over Gil all the time. Because, as his master, I **do not **approve.

* * *

They say that behind every strong man is a strong - no wait, that doesn't work. Well, Gil _does _rock those maid outfits. Then behind every strong man is a stronger man! That's right, a stronger man in a dress.

So Gil stands behind _me_!

He really is stronger than me, what with all he's been through. And he handles it so much better. He doesn't bring anyone else down with his problems. He just deals with it, and he still finds time to stand behind me.

He really is always behind me when I succeed. He was there when I came out of the Abyss. He was there defending me against all the illegal contractors and their chains. Whenever I enter any potentially dangerous situation, he's right there. "Be careful, Oz" he says. I don't always appreciate him "mother hen-ing" all over me, but it only means that he cares right?

He was the only one to defend me to my father that one time long ago. All those people standing around him, none of them said a word. None of them cared, but Gil did. Gil was there, he was always there.

And when I was in the Abyss, I am certain that he was there, right behind me, even though I couldn't see him, supporting me as I made my way out with Alice. All that he does for me, he must care about me a lot.

And I care about him too, which is why I can't just give him up to Vincent! He can't have him! No way!

I keep coming back to Vincent, why? Why does it bother me so much?

Is it because he was trying to claim someone who didn't belong to him? Someone who belongs to me?

"Oh don't worry about it. My Gil will take care of everything." Who does he think he is?

He's not your Gil. You don't deserve someone like him.

Neither do I.

But...Gil gave himself to me didn't he? Before the Abyss, he was my servant. He wasn't my servant by choice, but still he promised me forever. After I came back, he promised it again. That he didn't have to do.

Twice he promised forever. So twice we will have it. Forever and then one more. Because he promised twice. And Gil will never break his promises.

And belonging to Vincent would mean breaking his promise. Therefore it can't happen. It won't.

Gil isn't his, he's mine. Mine by default. Mine because he chose to be mine, twice. Mine and only mine. Not Vincent's.

* * *

Knock on the door. Stop pacing. Who is it - Of course it's Gil. The way I stormed off, it's no surprise that he'd come to look for me. I'm only surprised that he took so long to come. Why didn't he come sooner? Maybe he was trying to figure out what was going on, why I got so angry. I shouldn't have gotten angry. Vincent shouldn't bother me. Because Gil's mine.

Right?

He kneels before me; it's just like that time. When he promised forever again. I tower over him; I must have grown since then.

"Oz, are you okay?"

...Am I?...

"Mine," I tell him.

"What?"

"Not Vincent's. You're mine."

Don't know how he feels about this. Guess I'll find out. Lean in. Grip his shoulders. Squeeze my eyes shut. Push my lips against his. Pull away.

"Forever" he says.

That's a third time.

* * *

**Little thing about the forever before you guys eat me alive for stretching the text: He said he wanted to be Oz's servant again right? That's kind of an extension of the forever right? Almost like promising again. That's how I interpreted it. Because Gil didn't really have to be with Oz again after he came back. He wasn't a servant anymore. But he went back willingly.**  
**Now that that's out of the way, how did I do? Did you li~ike it?**

**Wanna review please? Maybe?**

**Next fic is gonna be _scandalous_. *points* I see you with your pervy grin, you might think you know, but you have no idea!**


End file.
